<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Soldier by rebel_wren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704076">Old Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren'>rebel_wren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, References to Clone Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera has a little chat with Rex after he joins the rebels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Kanan,” Hera said, slowly sitting down next to the old captain. He was a new ally of the rebels, and Hera was sure he’d become a great friend as well. Kanan was the only one who seemed to have an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shrugged. “I understand how he feels. If I was a Jedi, I’m not sure I’d trust me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled, and offered him a cup of caf, which he took with a grateful nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come around,” she said. “Just give him some time. He’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most Jedi were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hera said, with a nod. “I remember when the Republic liberated Ryloth with my father. I was always so grateful for the Jedi </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the clones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Rex asked? He had a bemused smile on his face, with one eyebrow raised. “Do you remember what company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera frowned as she thought. “I think there were a few. One of them was Ghost Company, they had yellow armor. I named the ship after them,” she said, gesturing vaguely. “Another one served with Master Windu- I remember his name, because my father always talked about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex nodded. “Ghost Company was part of the 212th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex chuckled. “Yeah. Our generals worked together often. Their commander, Cody, he… he was my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera noted his pause, and decided not to press the issue, despite her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clones did so much for the galaxy during the War. I’m honored to fight alongside you, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex smiled and took a sip of his caf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I am with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>